23) Rainy Night
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 23: Untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidup Park Jimin, ia menyukai hujan. / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


Entry 23

Rainy Night

.

.

.

 **Cast :** Min YoonGi, Park Jimin

 **Genre :** Romance, Fluff

 **Rate T**

 **An One Shot**

 **Warning!**

Yaoi, boyXboy, Boys love, Slow plot, Typo(s), No feels

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jimin** suka hujan.

 _Sangat suka._

Ketika ranting-ranting berayun karena hembusan angin dan daun-daun bergoyang berkat rintik hujan. Apalagi melihat bunga yang basah oleh hujan ditambah cahaya matahari sungguh suka. Tapi, kalau hujannya begini…

 _Jimin_ _tak suka._

Sumpah. Jimin menyesal─menyesal-semenyesalnya karena tak ikut saat orang tuanya mengajaknya pergi mengunjungi teman mereka yang baru pindah dari Busan ke Seoul. Jimin sedang tak _mood_ bertemu orang baru, Jimin tak suka ketika ia harus tersenyum palsu pada orang yang baru ia temui. Intinya, Jimin tak mau terlihat seperti orang bodoh saja.

Jimin sudah menyiapkan film favoritnya dan sebungkus besar _cheetos_ , tak lupa selimut tebal sebagai temannya di sofa depan tv malam ini. Tapi, itu semua sepertinya sudah tak berguna lagi. Sekarang Jimin juga mulai menyesal karena menolak ajakan sahabat sepopoknya, Kim Taehyung. Meski sebenarnya, ia tak semenyesal itu juga _sih_. Sebab Taehyung pasti juga mengajak Jeon Jungkook─pacarnya, dan Jimin hanya akan jadi obat nyamuk. _Huuh.._ Kini Jiminjuga menyesal karena masih tak punya pacar.

Bukannya tak laku. Hatinya sudah tertaut duluan pada siswa tampan kelas sebelah di sekolah. Jadinya, Hoseok ditolak terus _deh_.

Lagipula, siswa tampan itu bukan sekedar kakak kelas di kelas sebelah, sebenarnya, rumahnya tak jauh dari sini. Hanya berjarak empat rumah saja. Itu membuat mereka sering pulang bersama. Ngobrol singkat sepanjang jalan dan Jimintak bisa berhenti mengagumi cara lelaki tampan itu tersenyum. Hingga di detik ini, bisa dibilang, mereka sudah lumayanakrab. Jimin bersyukur.

Karena sebenarnya, sang kakak kelas memiliki kepribadian dingin yang akut.

Ah, mengingat itu membuat perasaan Jimin jadi hangat, padahal di luar hujan. Astaga, ia juga hilang fokus pada _film_ -nya.

 _Hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang hujan di luar tambah deras?_

Tangan Jimin bergerak meraih _remote_ lalu membesarkan suara tv yang hampir kalah dengan suara hujan. Ia mulai merinding. Suasananya mulai mencekam seperti film horror yang pernah ia tontondulu─sudah sangat lama. Angin berhembus kencang, membuat jendelanya bergetar ingin terbuka. Jimin meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa jendelanya sudah dikunci.

 _ **Srek srek.**_

" _Eomma_!"

Jimin memegang dadanya, jaga-jaga jantungnya tak melompat keluar. Ia menoleh pada jendela satunya lagi, ranting pohon sakura samping rumah bergoyang mencakar kaca jendela. _Syukurlah_ , ia pikir itu pembunuh psikopat yang sedang menyeret kantong berisi mayat.

" _Ahahahaha!"_

Jimin terloncat pelan di sofa. Melotot pada tv. Itu suara pemeran utama yang tertawa lantang. Jimin buru-buru mematikan tv. Sepertinya ide buruk menonton film di situasi seperti ini. Angin semakin kencang di luar dan beberapa kali gemuruh terdengar hingga bergema di rumahnya yang sepi. Jimin memeluk dirinya sendiri, membawa selimut menutupi tubuhnya hingga ke leher.

 _Tik._

Lampunya berkedip sedetik. Jiminmenatap sekeliling rumah. "Ya Tuhan. Apa akan mati lampu?"

Jimin mulai khawatir, sepertinya ia harus segera mencari senter. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat biasa ibunya menyimpan benda bercahaya itu, di salah satu laci dapur. Jimin bersorak riang karena berhasil menemukannya. Ia pikir benda itu tiba-tiba bisa berubah tempat, meski sebenarnya itu tak mungkin. Ah, ini pasti karena pengaruh suasananya. Jiminjadi terus-terusan berpikir hal-hal yang mustahil.

Ia kembali duduk di sofa. Rencananya ingin kembali mencomot sebungkus ekstra besar _cheetos_ , tapi akhirnya hanya ditatap saja. Ia hilang selera. Bibir merah muda itu mengerucut imut, Jimin benci hujan badai seperti ini. Suaranya terlalu berisik sehingga ia tak dapat bedakan mana suara asli dan suara ilusi yang muncul di kepalanya. Apalagi suara ranting yang terus menggaruk dinding rumah. Jimin terus berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang itu.

 _Apa pembunuh psikopat?_

 _Hantu tanpa kepala?_

 _Atau jangan-jangan, alien?_

 _Jimin_ _pasti sudah gila._

 _ **Tok tok tok.**_

Jimin terlonjak di sofa. Apa lagi itu? Itu nyata atau ilusi? Jangan bilang salah satu dari mereka yang datang. Jimin tak mau dibunuh oleh psikopat. Ia juga takut bertemu hantu tanpa kepala. Apalagi kalau-

 _ **Tok tok tok.**_

Jimin merinding. Ia diam, tak tau harus membuka pintu atau tidak. Jika cuaca baik di hari-hari biasa, Jimin akan dengan senang hati membukakan pintu. Tapi kalau ditengah hujan begini? Malam-malam pula. Bagaimana kalau yang mengetuk bukan manusia, Jimin belum mau-

 _ **Tok tok tok.**_

Ya Tuhan. Jimin tak tahan lagi. Ia sedang perang batin antara takut dan penasaran. Sepertinya, setidaknya Jiminmengintip makhluk apa yang mengetuk pintu ditengah hujan seperti ini. Lagipula ia mengetuk lebih dari sekali, mungkin ia tak akan pergi sebelum pintunya dibuka. Paling tidak Jimin yakin itu bukan pencuri.

Jimin beranjak dari sofa meninggalkan selimut tebal yang dari tadi membungkusnya. Jemari pendeknyamenggenggam erat senter di tangan kanan. Itu sudah cukup, bukan? Mengingat benda itu terisi dua baterai ABC besar. Setidaknya makhluk itu akan pingsan ketika Jimin memukulnya.

 _ **Tok tok tok.**_

Oh, ya Tuhan.. Berhentilah mengetuk. Jantung Jimin sudah nyaris berhenti berdetak.

Jimin menarik nafas guna menenangkan diri sendiri─sekaligus mengumpulkan keberanian. Senter semakin erat ia genggam sementara tangan kirinya mulai memutar kenop pintu.

 _Ceklek._

Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok serba hitam bertudung, bersamaan dengan itu muncul pula kilatan cahaya di langit. Menambah kesan seram. Jimin hampir berteriak, tapi tak perlu. Ketika sosok itu mengangkat wajah dan mata sipit nan tajam itu bertemu dengan mata indahnya,Jimin merasakan debadaran hangat memenuhi dadanya. "Yoongi _Hyu-Hyung_?"

"Kenapa lama sekali membuka pintunya?" Lelaki itu melepas kedua sepatunya yang basah dan masuk begitu saja. "Aku hampir mati kedinginan tau"

Jimin nyaris menubrukkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan si kakak kelas karena saking ketakutannya dari tadi. Tapi, Jimin sadar hubungan mereka bukan seperti itu.

" _Hyung_ , k-kehujanan?"

Ya ampun.. Di antara banyak kalimat, kenapa pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu yang keluar? Sudah jelas kehujanan, diluar 'kan sedang hujan. Jaket hitam Yoongi basah kuyup hingga _jeans_ hitamnya juga. Tetesan air jatuh dari ujung bajunya. Sudah jelas 'kan, kenapa pertanyaan tadi terdengar begitu bodoh? Oke, jangan salahkan Jimin. Salahkan saja segala debaran yang ia alami dari tadi.

 **~ .•. ~**

Jimin menggantung pakaian Yoongidi teras belakang rumah. Tempat biasa ibunya menjemur pakaian. Tadi, setelah menyiapkan air hangat, Jimin memintaYoongi segera mandi. Jimin tak ingin lelaki yang saat ini sangat ia sayangi jadi jatuh sakit.

Jimin menatap halaman belakang rumahnya, hujan benar-benar deras. Sungguh terlihat dari cahaya lampu taman yang menyinari, air jatuh begitu cepat dan rapat sehingga terlihat seperti kabut putih. Tiba-tiba kilatan cahaya muncul di segera menutup erat kedua telinganya karena tau akan ada suara gemuruh yang kencang menyusul setelahnya.

" _Eomma_!"

Bersamaan dengan gemuruh, Jiminkaget karena pandangannya jadi gelap sepenuhnya. Lampunya mati. Astaga, dimana senternya tadi?

Jimin biasanya tak takut gelap, tapi ini beda situasi. Selain tak bisa melihat, ia juga tak bisa mendengar apa-apa karena suara hujan. Akhirnya, Jimin melangkah masuk perlahan hati-hati. Ia yakin telah meninggalkan senter di kasurnya saat akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk Yoongi tadi.

Kaki Jimin melangkah sangat hati-hati, tapi tetap saja beberapa kali tubuhnya tersenggol benda-benda sekitar; meja, kursi, sofa, lemari. Dalam hati Jiminbersyukur kamarnya tak berada di lantai atas, karena jika iya, sudah dipastikan sekarang ia sedang guling-guling di anak tangga dan mendarat di lantai dengan wajah duluan di atas ubin.

 _Dug._

"Akh.." Jimin meringis pelan dalam kegelapan. Mengusap jidatnya yang baru saja dicium tembok. Ia yakin akan ada bekas merah nanti. Tapi Jimin juga yakin yang barusan ia tabrak itu adalah dinding kamarnya sendiri. Melangkah ke kiri tiga langkah dan,

 _Ceklek._

Jimin membuka pintu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Selain sudah hafal bentuk kamar sendiri, ia juga sudahtak sabar untuk segera menggenggam benda bercahaya yang akan menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan. Senter, maksudnya.

Langkah Jimin tergesa-gesa. Lalu,

 _Brug._

"Aaa! Yoongi _Hyung_!"

Spontan Jimin berteriak karena kelewat kaget. Aneh, kenapa malah memanggil nama Yoongi? Jangan juga bingung sendiri.

Jimin tersadar. Apa yang ia tabrak ini? Sepertinya bukan tembok. Tangannya meraba-raba.

"Apa?"

"Eh?" Jimin terpaku. Suara itu tepat di depan hidungnya. Tolong, jangan bilang yang baru saja Jimin tabrak adalah,

" _H-Hyung_?"

" _Eo_. Kau tak apa?"

"A-aku tak apa-apa" Jiminmengumpat untuk diri sendiri di dalam hati. Kenapa ia jadi sangat gugup begini?

"Kau punya lilin?" Yoongi coba mengalihkan perhatian Jimin. Karena dalam gelap seperti ini sekalipun, nyatanyaYoongi bisa melihat rona merah di kedua pipi bulat Jimin.

"Ada. Di dapur" Seketika Jiminteringat tujuannya kemari. _**Senter**_. "Ah, aku meninggalkan senter-ku disini"

"Benarkah? Dimana?"

"Di- _eh_?" Demi Tuhan. Jimin baru sadar ternyata dari tadi ia dan Yoongiberpelukan. Jimin menurunkan kedua tangannya dari pundak Yoongi dan melangkah mundur, membuat kedua tangan Yoongi di pinggangnya juga terlepas. Jimin yakin wajahnya tengah merona parah.

"Di-di kasur" Jimin berjalan cepat ke kasur dan langsung menemukan senternya. Ia lanjut melaju ke dapur di ikutiYoongi dari belakang. Jimin mendapatkan tiga lilin dari laci. Jelas itu sudah cukup.

Jimin menyalakannya dan dibantuYoongi juga. Jimin tersenyum lebar. Ia pikir akan menangis dalam kegelapan sepanjang malam sendirian. Tapi malaikat penolongnya datang mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapYoongi di hadapannya. Seketika wajahnya jadi merah sepenuhnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata dari tadi Yoongi belum memakai pakaian.

Hanya membalut handuk putih di pinggangnya. Menampilkan segala bentuktubuh pucat polos Yoongi yang disinari cahaya redup lilin. Tubuh yang belum pernah Jimin lihat sekalipun tak sengaja. Tubuh datar yang mulai memiliki lekuk calon otot─terlihat seksi di mata Jimin. Itu tubuh kurus seksi hasil Yoongi ke _gym_ di akhir minggu, dan hasil latihan basketbersama tim-nya di sekolah sepanjang sore.

Jelaskan, bagaimana mungkin Jimintak jadi bertambah merona sekarang?

 **~ .•. ~**

Jimin membuka lemarinya. Mencari-cari baju yang kira-kira pas untuk Yoongi. Ia berpikir keras. Ah, seingatnya ada beberapa pakaian Jungkook disini. Tapi tunggu,memang apa bedanya? Pakaian Jungkook juga tak akan muat di tubuh Yoongi.

Jimin menggeleng. Ia mengambil sebuah _sweater_ kebesaran miliknya yang biasa dipakai untuk cuaca seperti saat ini, tapi sepertinya tak akan cocok untukYoongi. Karena ─jujur saja─ ada sebuah gambar besar di depannya. Jimin tak mau jelaskan, yang pasti itu akan sangat cocok untuk menghancurkan _image_ _swag_ Yoongi. Jadi Jimin kembali menyimpannya.

"Bagaimana? Ada?"

" _Eo_?" Jimin tersadar bahwa Yoongimasih berada di sampingnya, menunggunya. Lelaki tampan itu membungkuk menyamakan dengan posisiJimin yang sedang duduk di lantai. Jiminkehabisan akal. Ia menoleh dengan wajah kecewa. Yoongi mungkin sudah mulai kedinginan dan tak akan Jimin biarkan pemuda tampan ini kedinginan sepanjang malam. Selagi menatap Yoongi, ia kembali memutar otak. Mungkin pakaian ayah akansesuai untuk Yoongi.

"Aku rasa kita perlu pinjam baju ayahku" Jawab Jimin ragu-ragu, mungkin ide ini terdengar buruk untuk Yoongi.

"Baju ayah?" Yoongi tampak berpikir, "Aku pikir itu lebih-"

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" Seperti baru tersambar petir, Jimin teringat sesuatu. Ia punya satu pakaian kebesaran. Hadiah ulang tahunnya kemarin dari saudara jauh ibunya yang tak tau ukuran Jimin tapi tetap nekat memberikan sepasang piyama, yang ternyata ─sangat─kebesaran.

Jimin mengambilnya dari lipatan paling dasar dan paling belakang di mendongak, tangannya mengulurkan sepasang piyama sambil tersenyum lebar hingga netranya hilang di balik pipi tembamnya. "Cobalah, _Hyung_.."

Yoongi mengenakannya di hadapanJimin. Saat Yoongi melepas lilitan handuk di pinggangnya, Jimin mengalihkan pandangan. Padahal Yoongi mengenakan celana pendek tapi Jimin tetap merasa malu. Ia menunduk. "Bagaimana?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Pas"

Jimin berdiri dan menutup lemari. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh saudara ibu ketika membeli piyama ini. Karena ketikaJimin menoleh, ia menatap piyama yang─ternyata juga─kebesaran padaYoongi. Lengan baju dan celananya kepanjangan sedikit. Jadi Jimin melipat dua lipatan untuk lengan piyama-nya dan tersenyum. Meski pakaian kebesaran sekalipun, tetap saja terlihat cocok untukYoongi. Bukankah Yoongi sangat sempurna?

"Terima kasih" Yoongi tersenyum dan mengusap lembut surai coklat Jimin. Sementara yang diperlakukan begitu, hanya bisa menahan jantungnya yang menggila.

 _Semoga wajahnya tak memerah lagi._

Harapan bodoh macam apa itu? Jelas wajah Jimin sudah memerah sehingga Yoongi juga menyadarinya. Jiminburu-buru mengambil lilin yang menyala di meja dan pergi keluar dari kamar. Ia kembali duduk di sofa, mencoba bernafas tenang karena jantungnya seperti akan meledak. Tak lama, Yoongi menyusul duduk di samping Jimin. Tapi Jimin tak berani menoleh, ia terdiam menatap api lilin di atas meja tepat di depan bungkusan _cheetos_ -nya yang terbengkalai.

 _Kenapa suasananya jadi aneh begini?_

Jimin merasa canggung, entah kenapa. Ia dan Yoongi sudah cukup akrab sebagai sahabat dan tetangga. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi kaku begini? Apa karena mereka hanya berdua saja saat ini? Di tengah hujan dan ditambah lampu mati. Suasananya sungguh mendukung membuat situasi jadi lebih gugup.

Jimin menggeleng pelan, menjauhkan macam-macam pikirannya. Ia melirik Yoongi yang ternyata dari tadi sedang sibuk mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Jimin tak mau terus-terusan begini, ia membuka mulut.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana kau bisa kehujanan?" Nada bicara Jimin sedikit tinggi mengingat hujan masih belum reda.

Yoongi menoleh, "Hujan tiba-tiba turun saat aku sedang di _mini market_ "Jimin balas memanggut pelan.

Iya, memang di _mini market_ dan niatnya akan makan _ramyeon_ sambil menunggu hujan reda. Tapi niatnya batal saat menerima telepon dari ibu Jimin yang mengatakan bahwa Jimin sedang sendirian di rumah. Akhirnya, satu _cup_ _ramyeon_ hangat tak disentuh dan ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Menembus hujan badai, membiarkan dirinya basah di malam hari demi menuju rumah Jimin.

Yoongi benci ketika waktu tidurnya diganggu, apalagi waktu ia sedang makan. Yoongi juga tak suka hujan. Tubuhnya tak tahan akan dingin. Ia lebih suka bergulung di dalam selimut kesayangannya. Tapi kali ini, seorang Min Yoongi, tiba-tiba menjadi seperti orang gila berlari di jalanan dengan guyuran hujan deras malam-malam begini.

Yoongi masih tak percaya, semua yang ia lakukan malam ini adalah hal-hal yang paling ia benci. Dan itu demi bocah bernama Park Jimin.

Yoongi sangat tau, ia kenal Jimin adalah anak yang penakut. Melihat kilat di siang hari saja, Jimin sudah menutup mata ketakutan. Apalagi jika ia mendengar suara petir, terlebih di malam hari─sendirian pula. Rasa khawatir Yoongi jadi berlebihan dari biasanya, namanya juga sayang.

" _Hyung_ sudah makan?"

Yoongi tersadar dari tadi ia termenung sambil menatap pemuda manisini. Yoongi menggeleng. "Kenapa? Kau lapar?"

" _Eo_. Aku rasa ibu menyimpan mie instan di dapur, _Hyung_ mau?"

"Kita masak bersama"

Jimin mengernyit. Sejak kapanYoongi bisa memasak? Seingatnya, Yoongicuma bisa menggoreng telur dan memasak air.

Seakan mengerti dengan tatapanJimin, Yoongi berdiri dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku bisa merebus airnya"

 **~ .•. ~**

 **09.05pm.**

Hujan sudah mulai reda. _Ramyeon_ sudah habis. Perut sudah terisi. Mangkuk dan panci juga sudah dicuci. Tapi, listrik masih belum nyala.

Jimin agak bosan. Ia memutuskan untuk mondar-mandir di Instagram dulu sebentar. Yoongi yang duduk di sebelahnya sepertinya juga melakukan hal yang hanya menebak. Ia tak tau apa yang sedang dilakukan Yoongi sekarang, yang pasti, Yoongi tengah serius menatap ponselnya.

Tak ada yang menarik. Jiminmenaruh kembali ponselnya di atas meja dan beralih meraih sebungkus ekstra besar _Cheetos_ miliknya yang sempat ia abaikan dari tadi. Jimin memakannya.

Mengunyah.

Mengunyah.

Mengunyah.

Mengunyah.

Persis seperti kelinci memakan wortel. Begitu serius hingga tak sadar suara kunyahannya begitu berisik. Ia bahkan juga tak sadar Yoongi sudah meninggalkan ponsel dan mulai menatapnya makan dari tadi.

Yoongi tersenyum karena merasa terabaikan.

"Tak mengajakku makan juga?"

Jimin berhenti mengunyah, spontan menatap Yoongi. Matanya membulat dan pipinya mengembung penuh kunyahan _Cheetos_. Boleh Yoongi menciumnya sekarang?

Kenapa tidak?

Yoongi mendekat dan mencium bibir merah muda yang tak henti menggodanya.

 _Rasa jagung manis._

Pasti karena _Cheetos_ -nya.

Yoongi kembali menjauh danmenyeringai menatap wajah kaget Jimin. "Belepotan" Tambahnya.

Jimin terdiam membatu. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali perlahan. Mencerna apapun yang barusan terjadi. Matanya masih menatap Yoongi dan pipinya mulai merona. Ia buru-buru berdiri, menelan seluruh kunyahan _Cheetos_ di dalam mulutnya sekaligus. Matanya beredar kaku. "A-air. Aku-aku butuh minum"

Jimin pergi. Meninggalkan bungkus _Cheetos_ di atas meja dan juga meninggalkan si kakak kelas di sofa. Kakinya melangkah cepat menuju dapur. Membuka kulkas dan meneguk air tak kalah cepat juga, hingga tersisa setengah botol saja.

Jimin menarik nafas, lalu hembuskan.

"Apa yang barusan terjadi?" Bisiknya. Ia menyentuh bibirnya. "Yoongi _Hyung_ menciumku?"

Jimin mengintip. Melihat Yoongisedang duduk di sofa sambil menatap ponsel.

 _Deg._

Jimin kembali bersembunyi di balik pintu kulkas yang masih terbuka. Tubuhnya nyaris tersimpan dalam kulkas. Ia memegangi dadanya. "Yoongi _Hyung_ menciumku?" Tanyanya masih tak percaya.

"Yoongi _Hyung_ menciumku?" Ulangnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba ia menggeleng dan memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Bodoh!" Mana mungkin Yoongi menciumnya. "Kau pasti berkhayal Park Jimin" Jimin kembali memukul kepalanya lalu menutup pintu kulkas.

Jimin menunduk membawa sandalberuang di kakinya dengan malas. Langkahnya menyeret di atas lantai. Ia malu dengan khayalan tak masuk akalnya barusan. Langkahnya terlalu malas hingga akhirnya tersandung karpet kesayangannya sendiri.

 _Brug._

"Aduh!" Jimin jatuh tepat di dalam pelukan Yoongi yang masih duduk di sofa. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung bertemu dengan wajah tampan kakak kelas. Jimin kehabisan kata-kata atas kecerobohannya, wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Jimin segera berdiri. "Aku baik-baik saja" Dan tersenyum kaku.

Ia kembali duduk di sofa, di sampingYoongi. Agak jauh, jaga jarak agar tak melakukan hal ceroboh lagi. Ditambah, ia jadi sangat gugup sekarang. Dan juga, ciuman tadi. Jimin masih ragu, itu nyata atau khayalannya saja? Ia jadi bingung sendiri.

 _Tik._

Lampu menyala. Jimin bersyukur setengah hidup. _Eh?_

Akhirnya, suasananya tak perlu secanggung tadi. Ia menatap sekeliling, terang berkat cahaya lampu. Ia juga melihat jam dinding, pukul sembilan lewat lima puluh menit malam. Di luar masih hujan sepertinya. Ini sudah lewat jam tidurnya. Jimin ingin tidur, tapi bagaimana dengan Yoongi?

 _Yoongi Hyung_ _menginap disini? Mau tidur dimana?_

Jimin pusing sendiri. Tak mungkin ia menyuruh Yoongi pulang saat hujan begini, dengan piyama pula. Jimin menguap, sudah mengantuk. Tapi masih bingung.

Jimin tiba-tiba teringat jidatnya yang menghantam diding, ia mengusapnya pelan. Itu memalukan.

Tanpa Jimin sadari, Yoongi sedang memperhatikannya.

"Jidatmu memerah. Kenapa?"

Jimin menoleh. "Aku tadi tak sengaja menabrak dinding saat mati lampu"Bibirnya mengerucut kesal.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Jimin masih mengusap, ia ragu. "Tidak. Sepertinya sakitnya sudah-"

Kalimat Jimin terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Yoongi menarik tangannya dan mendekat. Lelaki pucat itu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di kening Jimin, tepat pada bekas merah di kulit putihnya.

Mata Jimin terbuka lebar. Rasanya waktu berhenti dan semuanya sunyi senyap. Apa kabar jantungnya? Tentu saja berdetak kencang, seperti akan meledak saat ini juga.

Jimin menjauh duluan. "A-apa yang _Hyung_ lakukan?"

Yoongi hanya tersenyum, lalu tiba-tiba ada kilatan yang muncul dari kaget dan spontan menutup kedua telinganya. Yoongi langsung membawaJimin ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Ia peluk erat tubuh itu, berharap dapat mengurangi rasa takut si adik kelas.

Jimin membatu. Ia lupa soal hujan, kilat, maupun petir. Yang terdengar hanya suara jantungnya yang menjerit. Benar-benar tak menyangka Yoongi akan melakukan ini. Apa artinya, ciuman tadi itu nyata? Jimin tak menghayal?

 _Benarkah?!_

Jimin memegangi kedua pipinya. Perlahan mengangkat wajah, menatap wajah Yoongi dari jarak yang terlalu dekat. " _Hyung_.." Gumamnya.

"Kenapa?" Yoongi menarik kurva. Menampilkan senyuman yang selalu Jiminkagumi.

" _Hyung_ tadi menciumku?" TanyaJimin dengan polosnya.

Yoongi tertawa pelan. Ia tak menjawab dan memilih kembali mengecup lembut bibir Jimin, sedikit lebih lama. Agar kesayangannya yang polos ini bisa sadar, bahwa ia tidak sedang menghayal.

Jimin mengerjap beberapa kali, membuat Yoongi gemas menatapnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Jimin-a.."

Mata Jimin melebar. Ia baru selesai mencerna perlakuan dan kalimat Yoongi. Wajahnya semakin merona. Jiminmenggigit bibir dan membalas pelukanYoongi lebih erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jimin_ _selalu suka hujan, tapi jika hujannya begini,_ _Jimin_ _tak suka. Hujan yang deras beserta angin hingga membuatnya tak bisa mendengar apa-apa._

Mungkin Jimin harus memikirkannya lagi. Karena mulai sekarang, untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup, Jimin akan menyukai hujan ini.

 _Hujan yang membuatnya bisa bersamaYoongi._

 _Jimin_ _menyukainya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E N D**


End file.
